Gone too far
by Athese
Summary: When Mikey goes too far with his prankings he is punished by Master Splinter. But when Leo, Donnie and Raph get a horrible image while meditating they realize Mikey is in danger. Will they ever be able to say sorry? I do not own TMNT


**Gone too far.**

* * *

He had done it again. He was lectured about this so many times. Day after day. They didn't like it, he somehow knew it. But he was determined to make them laugh so he did it anyways. And here he stood, with 3 angry brothers in front of him. Each of their masks was painted pink. It wasn't permanent but it was still very funny to see. At least that was what Mikey thought when he did it.

"seriously Mikey what were you thinking?!" Leo yelled at him. Mikey wasn't answering his question. He had already had a lecture from Raph and even from Donnie. With both he had tried to defend himself but it didn't work. They were mad at him.

"I'm sorry" Mikey squeaked and placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the ranting of his older brother. Tears stung in his eyes. He didn't mean to upset them. He just wanted to make them smile. Ever since Leo found out Karai is actually Splinter's daughter he wasn't the same. Ever since Raph lost his pet Spike he wasn't the same. Ever since Casey had shown up Donnie had become jealous because he was also in love with April.

None of them laughed as much as they used to do. They were more isolated and Mikey hated it. He just wanted to make them happy again.

"My sons that is enough" The sound of his father finally came. He glanced upwards and gratefully saw that his father was finally interrupting the lectures. But Splinter's face wasn't pleased and he stood there with a frown on his face.

"Michelangelo, I am disappointed in you. You know better than to paint your brothers masks." He started. Mikey began to sob again. Even his father thought he made a mistake. "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael. I know you are distressed by Michelangelo's actions but you must know Michelangelo has feelings too"

The 3 of them snorted at the comment. They all thought Mikey deserved it. He just had to stop goofing around. "As punishment you will meditate for the next 3 hours. As for Michelangelo. You will go out on a patrol, on your own. That will be all"

Mikey tried to catch their eyes but they all seemed to avoid him when they followed Splinter for their mediation. Silently Mikey grabbed his nun chucks and tugged them into his belt. He looked back one more time and then left for his patrol. Alone.

* * *

"I just can't believe Splinter punished us" Donnie breathed out in annoyance.

"yea we all know it's his fault" Raph growled.

"You have been saying that for the last 30 minutes" Leo hissed and closed his eyes again. Raph rolled his eyes in response.

"Silence!" Splinter barked when he saw his sons arguing with each other. "I expect you to mediate for the remaining time while I am in my own room. Am I clear?"

Both Leo and Donnie responded with a 'hai Sensei' but Raph didn't say anything. He was still angry it was because of Mikey they got into this mess. But when he met the eyes of his sensei he too agreed and followed Sensei's movement out of the dojo. He breathed out in annoyance and closed his eyes too. If he was stuck in here for at least 2 more hours he could at least spend it wisely.

They all took a deep breath and suddenly their spirit loosened from their body and they found themselves floating. When they opened their eyes again they were on a rooftop. But the weird thing was that they weren't in their bodies. They could pass through all things.

"Leo, is this real?" Donnie whispered towards his older brother. From all 4 Leo was the most spiritual one and was the one who mediated the most.

"I don't know Donnie. It could be real, it could be our imagination, it could be the future" Leo shrugged and scanned the rooftop. It was just an average rooftop. Nothing too special. But they knew this rooftop. It was night. Cars could be heard on the streets and a helicopter passed the rooftop. Birds were flying around the rooftop and a loud cry sounded through the air.

Suddenly a loud crash came from behind them and without any further warning something flew right towards them. But because they were spirits right now it went right through it. The 'something' collided with the wall and slit down and remained still.

For a split second they were all quiet but then Raph stepped forward. "MIKEY!" he screamed when he recognized the green figure against the wall. They all ran towards Mikey but they couldn't touch him. All their attempts were in vain and they just went right through him. Mikey was panting on the ground. Several bruises already on his body. But they couldn't see it properly.

Slowly he brought himself to his knees and clutched his stomach. "Should've… never…. left the…. lair" he painted and brought himself up, facing towards the direction he came from. Like he was waiting for something. Or someone.

"You were foolish to come alone" A dark voice said and landed on the same rooftop as Mikey. Raph widened his eyes when he recognized the voice. It was Slash.

"Leave me alone" Mikey whined out and grabbed his last nun chuck. He had probably lost the other one. "Why do you want to kill us?"

Slash began to laugh at the question. "You hold Raphael down. Limit his potential. He doesn't need you." He said and charged in on Mikey, knocking him aside with his weapon. They all screamed when the weapon came in contact with his plastron. The spikes scraping along his plastron.

"You keep dragging him down with your stupid jokes" Slash continued his ranting and lifted Mikey up by his throat. The 3 turtles gasped when they saw the condition of his plastron. It was almost totally destroyed. A thick layer was scraped off and on some places even totally so you could see the skin under it. It was bleeding slightly.

The scene made them sick. Their baby brother was hurt. And it was their fault. If they didn't argue with them this wouldn't have happened. If Splinter didn't send him away this wouldn't have happened. If Mikey just didn't paint their masks this wouldn't have happened. Mikey struggled to keep his eyes open. His face was pale and seemed naked without his mask.

"I just wanted to make them laugh" He choked out. Slash began to laugh because of his comment and bent his wrist. There was a sickening crack and Slash tossed him on the ground. Mikey bend over and squeezed his wrist in pain.

"You wanted to make them laugh? Why would you make them laugh?" He snared and gave a strong kick to Mikey's already damaged plastron. Mikey cried out in pain and convulsed on the rooftop. The three older brothers just stood there. They couldn't take their eyes of the horrible scene, how much they wanted it. They couldn't interfere, they couldn't even reach Mikey. They couldn't touch him, they couldn't touch Spike.

"Yes…. I wanted… I wanted to …make them.. laugh." Mikey panted. That stung the brother's hearts. They knew where Mikey was talking about. Ever since the last few events they were a bit sadder than usual. They were more on their own and they didn't laugh as much as they wanted to. Only now they realized how hurt Mikey must've been because of that.

They knew he hated to see them sad or hurt and did everything to change that. He just tried to lighten the mood. And suddenly they felt guilty for what they said. But the thing with regret is, when you realize it was mostly too late.

None of the brothers ever thought they would experience just thing. Mikey still panting on the ground from the pain. Slash bended over him. He grabbed his last remaining nun chuck and whipped out the blade and brought it closer to his throat.

"You will make them laugh. They will be pleased when you're dead Michelangelo. You are nothing but a liability and Raph will only be pleased once you're dead" Slash slowly spoke and gave a short stab in his neck. Mikey's eyes widened in response and blood began to pour out of the wound. Slash just laughed manically and jumped away. Leaving Mikey to die.

"Mikey!" Raph screamed and kneeled next to his dying brother. Mikey was gasping for air.

"Donnie what is going on?!" Leo screamed in panic. Desperately wanting to talk to Mikey, help him. Touch him. Hold his hand. But he couldn't do anything. Donnie was crying and sobbing too.

"H-He…. He stabbed his wind pipe." Donnie cried and buried his face in his hand. "Every time he breaths the gab will become larger until he can't draw any more oxygen"

Mikey was dying. There was nothing they could do. Still trapped in this messed up world they didn't even know was real. But that didn't matter. Mikey was still dying right in front of them and they couldn't do nothing.

"J-just wanted….. t-to make y-you laugh" he whispered before letting his head drop. His chest didn't move anymore. Michelangelo was dead. It was then that they were pulled backwards. The same feeling overwhelming them as before and suddenly found themselves back in the dojo. A concerned look on Splinter's face. Raph was the first one to snap out of his trance.

"My son! Are you alright? I sensed trouble and you weren't responding" Splinter asked. His voice rising with panic.

"WHERE'S MIKEY?!" Raph immediately cried. Ignoring Splinter's question and the tears in his eyes.

"Still on patrol my son. Can you tell me what you saw?" Splinter tried. Meanwhile both Leo and Donnie snapped out of their trance too.

"We can't tell you, we have to find Mikey!" Leo said and ran out of the dojo. Raph and Donnie followed. They ran as fast as possible. They just hoped it wasn't real. It was just an imagination but they wanted Mikey now. And apologize to him. Without even bothering to check if it was clear they jumped out of the man hole cover. They climbed on top of the roof and began to ran towards the rooftop they saw in their vision.

They just hoped it wasn't real. Leo stopped in his tracks when he heard a helicopter nearing. Cars rushed by and a loud scream was heard. It was happening! Leo gritted his teeth and forced himself to move again. When they stumbled upon the roof they saw Mikey against the wall. Just like they'd seen. But Spike wasn't here yet.

"Mikey!" They all screamed and ran towards their baby brother.

"G-guys?" Mikey whispered in a weak tone before being engulfed by his brothers.

"You were foolish to ….. well well he isn't alone after all" Slash said behind them. Mikey tensed in their arms and stared fearfully towards the large creature.

"He ain't alone Slash. You will regret hurting him" Raph barked and together with Leo he charged in on Slash. Without much effort he managed to knock them both aside and rushed over to Donnie. Who was still holding Mikey firmly. He knocked Donnie aside too and grabbed Mikey by the throat. Slash pushed Mikey against the wall and kept him there.

"Nobody moves" Slash growled and brought his fist up. With a swift movement he hit Mikey in the plastron, hard. And another one, and another one. Mikey bit his lip, not wanting to scream in front of his brothers but eventually gave in and gave a short cry out of pain. Only then Slash stopped and grinned.

"W-why do you want to kill us?" Mikey choked out. Donnie, Leo and Raph all stopped. This was the same sentence. Leo nodded towards Raph.

_"You hold Raphael down. Limit his potential. He doesn't need you."_

"He thinks you guys hold me down. That you limit my potential and that I don't need you" Raph ranted before Slash could even begin. Slash was stunned by this, it was the exact thing he wanted to say. Leo used this opportunity and charged in from the side and knocked Slash aside. Mikey fell to the ground and all the three brothers hurried over to them.

"Yer wrong Slash. I love ma brothers." Raph growled and threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke disappeared, the 4 turtles were gone.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me bro's" Mikey smiled when he watched Leo opening the manhole cover. Donnie jumped inside and Raph followed too, carrying a weakened Mikey. Leo climbed down too and closed the manhole cover and jumped down next to the rest.

"Glad we did" Raph smiled and they started to head back home. "And…. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you just want to make us happy"

"The same for us" Leo added and smiled towards Mikey. Mikey returned the favor by grinning too.

"No problem bro's" Mikey shrugged. A weird feeling spread among his belly and his grin formed into a frown. He struggled slightly against Raph's hold. "Raph… I think I'm gonna….." He mumbled before turning his head away and puking all over the sewer floor. Raph quickly placed Mikey on his feet and supported him firmly. Rubbing his shell during the whole process.

"Just let it all out Mikey" he whispered. Mikey yelped slightly when he was done and wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry" He squeaked and clutched his stomach. He felt like his stomach was making jumps all the time. Raph firmly turned him around and locked his eyes into Mikey's eyes.

"Don't be Mikey. Ya did nothin' wrong." Raph assured Mikey and scooped him up again. Mikey snuggled closer to his red banded brother and smiled lightly.

"You okay?" Donnie asked and placed a hand on Mikey's forehead. It was a bit warmer than usual so he had a light fever. Mikey nodded weakly and Raph used this to start moving again. They walked for a few more minutes before they entered the lair. Donnie and Raph both went to the lab to look after Mikey but Leo didn't follow.

"I'm going to inform Master Splinter" Leo said before heading towards the dojo. Raph followed Donnie inside the infirmary and placed Mikey on the bed. Donnie brought a lamp closer to Mikey's body.

"You have some heavy bruises on your plastron which is most likely the cause of your nausea." Donnie stated and decided to wrap it just in case. He applied something on his plastron which would speed up his healing and then wrapped it.

"So he's gonna be okay?" Raph asked and pinched Mikey's hand slightly. Donnie glanced over to the two before walking towards Mikey again and examined the rest of the bruises and the small cuts.

"He will, we were lucky we came in time" Donnie whispered before dipping the small cuts in alcohol. Mikey whimpered and pulled his arm away. "I know it stings Mikey but otherwise it can get infected" Donnie explained. Mikey slowly brought his arm towards Donnie and allowed him to continue. When all the cuts were cleaned and wrapped he patted Mikey slightly. Mikey didn't respond to it and just gazed down.

"I just wanted to make you guys happy you know" He whispered after a while. Mikey expected another lecture but instead he felt four strong hands wrap around him.

"We know little brother" Donnie whispered in his ear.

"Thanks little bro" Raph added and kissed his forehead slightly. Mikey whispered something more and then fell asleep in their arms. Raph chuckled and glanced over to Donnie before scooping Mikey up again. Donnie followed Raph when he brought Mikey towards his room. Wanting to spent as much time with Mikey as possible. The vision still fresh in his mind.

He was just so grateful he wasn't badly hurt. The image of his scraped plastron and his bloody neck was something he would never forget. But it calmed him to see his little brother just with some bruises. Of course he wasn't very keen to see his brother with these bruises but he was glad it were some bruises and not dead.

"There you are. Sensei will come in a minute to bring some tea" Leo exclaimed and walked into the room. Only to see Raph tugging in a sleeping Mikey. "he's fine?" Leo hesitantly asked and glanced over to Donnie.

"Sore but yes, he's fine. We were in time" Donnie said in relief. "let me guess, you want to stay?" Donnie chuckled.

"With Mikey? 'course I want" Leo grinned and walked over to the bed and together with Donnie and Raph they got into the bed. Mikey and Donnie in the middle and Raph and Leo on both sides. Leo glanced over to the sight of his three sleeping brothers. He smiled and planted a kiss on Mikey's forehead.

"Love you bro's" he whispered before falling asleep too.

Master Splinter chuckled when he came inside and saw his four sons sleeping in one bed. It was an old habit of them and he was pleased to see them as four again. He smiled and turned around with the cup of tea.

"Sleep well my sons"

* * *

**The end was a bit rushed but anyways, what do you think of it? ^^ **


End file.
